I'm Back Lets Play
by RainbowFez
Summary: Marcus comes back for revenge but gets distracted by Chase. They are interrupted by Spin and Leo who have plans of their own. What happens When Leo and spin find out they're being watched. Marcus/Chase Spin/Leo Marcus/Chase/Spin/Leo


This stated out as suposed to be 1000 wods but it became this. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what to think

* * *

The smoldering sun beat down on the pale android. The metal buildings shone against the blue ocean. He had found it at last. After two months of rebuilding a proper body and another few of searching. His creator and uncle had done a good job hiding it from the world. Even with his new bionics he had difficulty finding this island. But now he was here and he would have his revenge. He hovered high above the island. Only a few kids wandered around outside most smart enough to hide from the blazing heat. It would be easy to land unseen.

Markus touched down on the far east side of the island. His new thermal vision he could tell there was no one at the closest entrance. The light bent around him making him almost invisible as he slunk around the stones. He approached a small pool. His x-ray vision gave him the ability to see the three capsules. This was Adam Bree and Chase's room. That was good, he'd have his revenge soon enough.

He scurried across the room, much nicer than anything he had ever stayed at and he was sure them too. Ge had nearly made it to the door when two heat signatures approached from the other side. He super-sped to the corner, standing completely still.

"You're not experimenting on my students again, a familiar voice reprimanded. Marcus could have burst out laughing. The two Davenport scientists entered the room.

"I wasn't experimenting" Douglas defended. Marcus didn't need to hear anything more to know it was a lie. It sounded just like something his creator would do. Another voice interrupted them.

Marcus nearly jumped in shock. Chase davenport was only feet away. He hadn't shown up on any of his new sensors. Was that a new bionic? Marcus quickly flicked rough his thermal, x-ray, and even night vision. There was nothing. Even his supers censes were being blocked. He reached out with his mind but couldn't read his brother/cousin's. This was worrisome. If he couldn't cense Chase coming this would be a lot harder.

"You were" Chase said. "I was there. You had Spin strapped into one of your machines.

"No one got hurt" Dongles said, waving a hand. Marcus considered making his move now. Donald started talking again and Marcus considered making his move.

"He could kill him now. It would be easy. Not even Chase would stop him in time. He could snap the man's neck with his molecular kinesis. He could use his heat vision to blast a hole in his heart. He could even use his sonic scream to crack his pathetic human skull. But he couldn't, not yet. He wanted te man to suffer. So instead he stood silently waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"I would like to rest" Chase interrupted. "So can you argue in another part of the island. "Why did you have to come to my room to yell at each other anyway? Marcus frowned. Chase was irritated. He'd changed since they last spoke. That probably had something to do with being trapped on this isolated island, unable to contact the outside world. Even Marcus was able to interact with people during his search for the island. The two brother growled but exited the room.

The door closed behind them and Chase crossed his arms. "I can hear your breathing Marcus" Chase said. The android froze in place. "Come out. I know you're there." Reluctantly Marcus became visible. "New bionic?" Chase asked.

"New body" Marcus corrected. Chase nodded.

"I knew you'd be back." Chase told him, turning to look at his friend. "You look the same." The casual tone disturbed Marcus. Chase was acting like this kind of thing happened every day. There wasn't any discomfort or surprise in his eyes.

"You're not attacking" Marcus said lightly, matching the casual tone.

"You're not here for me" Chase replied. "You're hear for Douglas. Marcus deepened his frown.

"How do you know that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you do that?" Chase asked, smirking.

"You've been waiting for this" Marcus chuckled.

"For a long time" Chase nodded. He walked quickly to the corner Marcus was standing and pushed him against the wall. "You can't know how much I missed this" he hissed pressing their bodies together. Marcus could feel the erection in the other boy's pants.

"I think I can imagine" Marcus whispered, gabbing Chase's ass. Chase grinned wickedly.

"You wouldn't have time for a little fun before you get your revenge do you?" Chase asked huskily, grinding their hard dicks together.

"You're horny" Marcus laughed. When was the last time you fucked someone?"

"Sabastian was put in jail two months ago so two months." Chase smiled. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Always falling for the evil ones" He laughed.

"What can I say? The hot ones are always evil.

"I don't know if I agree" Marcus growled, moving his hands to the front of Chase's uniform, beginning to undo the jumpsuit. Both boys stopped.

"Crap" Marcus growled. Two voices could be heard approaching. Chase smiled.

"Does that invisibility work on two people?" He asked. Marcus nodded, giving the other horny teen a confused look. "I can make a forcefield so no one can hear us." Chase explained.

"You want to fuck with other people in the room?" Marcus asked, raising his eyebrow again. "Kinky." Chase chuckled darkly.

"You like to watch" Chase commented. Marcus blushed. He did like to watch. He used to spy on Leo and Adam fucking in the lab. "You'll like this." Chase led Marcus out of the corner to a couch farther away from the others. "Turn us invisible" Chase said. He felt a tingle in his body and Marcus seamed to flicker.

"We can still see each other" Marcus explained. Chase nodded. They watched as two forms entered the room. Leo led a younger boy into the room, locking the door behind them.

"Leo are you sure no one will come in?" The boy asked.

"We'll be quick. Take of your clothes." He said. The other boy frowned.

"You're going to like this part" Chase said. "Spin and Leo have an interesting relationship.

"I said take off your clothes" Leo growled.

"Yes master" Spin responded. Marcus laughed loudly. Leo was always so submissive. It would be interesting to see him dominate this other boy. The two invisible boys stripped themselves of their clothes.

Spin removed his clothes slowly, putting on a show of it. Leo licked his lips. The black and yellow uniform fell to the floor, leaving the thin pale boy only in a pair of tight powder blue briefs. His five inch dick pressed against the fabric. Spin thumbed the top of the underwear, teasingly slipping his ass out first. Spin had a tiny tight bubble but that looked like it had never been ripped open by Leo's eight inch super thick monstrosity. Black guys really did have big dicks even one as small and pathetic as Leo. It was the one thing Marcus liked about him. He'd considered seducing the boy before but never did. Maybe he and Chase could tag team him.

Spin finally let his smaller dick pop out the top. The tight blue briefs fell to the floor. Marcus grabbed his cock. God the kid was hot. Chase was right. He really wanted to see this.

"Undress me" Leo commanded.

"Yes Master Leo." Spin responded. Instead of removing the outfit slowly he spun around at super speed removing the clothes in seconds. Leo stood naked in front of them. Leo's dark skin shone with beads of sweat. They'd been training only moments ago. Leo always got horny watching his little sex slave move around in his tight little uniform.

"On your knees" Leo growled. Spin approached him and fell to his knees inches from the black boy's dick. Marcus could see the lust in the young boy's eyes.

"You like this don't you" Chase growled in Marcus's ear. "You like to watch my brother fuck that little twink. You like to spy on unknowing boys, jacking off at them moaning and pounding each other's asses. You're a twisted little Voyeur aren't you" Chase growled. "Maybe not so little" HE added grabbing Marcus's eight and a half inch dick. Marcus gasped. Chase rubbed his thumb over Marcus's slit. Marcus shivered. Chase moved his hand agonizingly slow. Marcus gasped again when a pair of teeth bit into his neck. Chase marked Marcus's unblemished neck. Marcus blinked realizing he was missing the show.

Spin had almost all of Leo in his mouth. Leo had him by the hair, ramming his thick cock as deep as it could go. Spin didn't choke. He kept his mouth wide and let his master carry out his whims. "Take it slut" Leo growled. Spin moaned into Leo's dick. A small hand reached for Spin's dick but Leo growled. "Not until I tell you" Leo hissed. Spin whimpered but removed his hand. His little dick twitched with every thrust of Leo's cock.

The way Spin was submitting was submitting was driving Marcus mad. It didn't help that there were now a line of circular bruises leading down his neck and a hand playing with his cock. "Chase" Marcus moaned.

"Shhh" Chase hissed into his partner's neck. "Watch the show. Marcus nodded.

"Off" Leo commanded. Spin flinched away, tumbling to his ass before standing again. "God you're delicious" Leo hissed, placing a hand on spin's neck. Leo circled spin, running his fingers across smooth skin.

"Thank you master" Spin whispered. Leo stood behind spin, hands pressing against the small boy's chest. Spin was shaking, eyes wide and moth slightly agape. His hand kept twitching toward his dick but he stayed still as Master Leo wanted. Leo's fingers ran up Spin's tiny stomach to reach his nipples. Fingers grabbed the small boy's nipples and Spin hiss, throwing back his head.

"Master" Spin gasped. The black boy chuckled. He pressed his chest closer against Spin's back making his dick press against the boy's tight hole.

"You want me to fuck you" Leo asked gruffly, squeezing Spin's nipples harder. Spin felt his eyes roll back in his head. All he could do was nod. "What was that?" Leo hissed in spin's ear so low that the two voyeurs almost didn't hear.

"Yes please. Please Master Leo." Spin hissed.

"Beg" Leo hissed.

"Master Leo please fuck me. Stick your huge dick in my ass. Rip me open, make me scream your name. I'm yours and yours alone. Let me serve you. Fuck me like the better bionic solder you are." Spin breathed.

"Not good enough" Leo chuckled. Spin looked ready to explode. His face and chest were flushed and his eyes were dilated.

"I am your slave so give me the honor of taking your dick. Ram me in the ass. I'm here for you Master. All I'm good for is sex. All I am is your toy. Play with me. Use me. Let me be what I was born to be, your slave."

"Holy fuck" Marcus gasped.

"Are you that slutty?" Chase asked. Marcus whined as the hand was removed from his dick.

"Chase" Marcus gasped.

"Will you beg?" chase hissed.

"What?" Marcus blurted out.

"If you want me beg" Chase commanded in the same dominant tone Leo was used on his sex slave. Marcus's mouth fell open. Chase never acted like this.

"Chase what are you doing?" Marcus asked, confused.

"I want you to beg like the botch you are" Chase growled. "If you want any of me you'll be my Spin. You'll submit like you should have been doing since this started. You're at my mercy Marcus so get on your knees and beg to let me fuck you." Marcus didn't know what to say. For some reason this Chase was making him even hornyer. He'd never considered himself a submissive before. He never thought of being Chase's slave. But watching Leo and Spin was making him think it might be fun. Maybe he should let Chase dominate him. Chase was only mildly surprised when Marcus stood and moved in front of Chase. He fell to his knees and stared into the bionic boy's eyes.

"Please Chase. I'll be your slave if you give me your dick. Fuck me like your brother is fucking his toy. I'll be your toy. I'll do anything for your beautiful cock. Chase's dick felt ready to cum from just that sentence. Chase separated his legs so his nine inch dick was in accessible.

"Suck me" Chase growled at Marcus. The android's eyes widened, licking his lips.

"Yes… Master Chase" He added. Chase threw his head back with a growled when Marcus wrapped his lips around his twitching cock. Marcus's tongue lapped up the precum that had slid down Chase's shaft. It tasted salty sweet in his mouth. He took the head in his mouth and sucked on it like a lollypop. That always made Chase writher gasping and panting. This time was no different. In the background Marcus heard a shout. He could see but he could imagine Leo's huge dick sliding into Spin's tight ass.

Marcus may not be able to see but Chase could. He watched as Leo pinned Spin to the floor and lined up his dick with the kid's hole. Spin was shaking, panting and begging to be fucked. He only stopped begging when the thick cockhead was pressed into his ass. Leo gasped, loving the way Spin clenched around his cock. No matter how many times he fucked the boy he was always as tight as the first time he had pounded his ass. It felt amazing and he loved the screaming of the boy under him. Spin was shaking gasping for breath and even though it sounded like he was in pain Leo knew all the kid wanted was more. So that's what he gave him.

As Marcus bobbed up and down, licking Chase's dick and playing with his balls Spin Leo had both hands planted firmly on the ground on either side of the younger boy's head, ramming as hard as he could into the clenched ass.

Chase shouted in surprise when Marcus's finger pressed against his hole. "Did I tell you to do that!?" Chase shouted. Marcus looked up shocked. Marcus mumbled something into Chase's cock. "What?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry master" Marcus repeated. Chase smirked. "Please let me watch" Marcus begged. He couldn't help but want to see the other boys. The way they were moaning and breathing drove him to the edge. Chase nodded.

"I think it's time to cuck you anyway" Chase hissed. Marcus shuttered. He had rarely been the bottom but Chase was his master right now and had to do as he said. Marcus stood and turned around. The sight he saw was worth any pain from Chase's dick. Leo had Spin's hands pinned and was plowing him in the ass. Spin's cheek was pressed to the stone floor facing them, moans emanating from his open mouth. His eys kept flickering open and close and he looked like he was in heaven.

"That's going to be you" Chase hissed. Chase grabbed Marcus and bent him over the back of the couch. "Watch them" Chase hissed. "Be the twisted slut you are and watch my brother fuck hisslave because you're my slave now and I want you to learn you're place. You're under me now Marcus and you're going to stay there." Marcus gasped. Chase was more confident than he ever had been and Marcus loved it. "Prepare yourself" chase said.

But he didn't give Marcus a chance. He slammed into his ass. Marcus shouted, worried that they might have momentarily become visible. Thankfully the other boys hadn't noticed. Chase may have pounded in him but he only got a few inches in. Marcus's new body was a virgin. He hadn't even considered that. It hurt and he screamed but Chase became gentler realizing the same thing Marcus had.

"Chase" Marcus moaned.

"I missed this" Chase whispered gently into Marcus's ear. He didn't act like he had moments ago. He moved slowly, touching Marcus in all the places he loved. They weren't fucking, they were making love. Marcus closed his eyes. He wasn't as interested in the younger boys anymore. He wanted to relish this moment, the moment he and Chase truly made love.

Chase's hand ran through Marcus's hair. "Oh Chace" Marcus repeated, it coming out a breath of air.

"I love you" Chase sighed. Marcus clenched around him surprised at the words Chase had only told him once before. Chase groaned and came in Marcus's ass.

"That was amazing" Marcus gasped. Marcus realized his mistake. He's lost his concentration. Leo pulled out of Spin with a shout, jumping back. Spin did the same thing covering himself.

"MARCUS!" Lao shouted.

"Wait" Chase shouted. "He's not here to hurt us!"

"You were watching us!" Spin wheezed.

"You were watching us!" Leo repeated angrily. The three boys didn't notice the way Spin was staring at the two voyeurs. Spin had only seen Leo and bob naked and bob didn't count. These two boys were almost as beautiful as Leo.

"What's he doing alive!" Leo shouted.

"Can we all calm down" Chase hissed.

"Hey!" Spin shouted over everyone. The three other boys looked at him. "Can we talk about how they were fucking while watching us?" Leo looked back at his stepbrother and arch nemesis.

"What the fuck were you doing that for" Leo hissed.

"You're hot and you walked in on us" Marcus said.

"That's…that's!" Leo spluttered.

"Can we join" Spin interrupted Leo. The black boy's mouth fell open.

"Yes" Marcus said quickly.

"No!" Leo shouted. "I have to tell Mr. Davenport!"

"Leo" Marcus interrupted. "I'm here to take revenge on Douglas. "You don't have to worry about your family. You're smart. I know you don't trust him and you shouldn't. Maybe we can team up and work against him." Marcus said. "But I don't want to think about that right now. That Slave thing was really hot, hot enough for Chase to demand to be my master" Leo looked shocked. Marcus took a step forward. He knew Chase wouldn't mind this and if he did he'd stop it. "Maybe you want another slave? You hate me Leo. Imagine taking control of me. I'll be your slave Leo. Use me just like you do that boy." Leo was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say and didn't move away as Marcus came inches from him. "I'm yours Leo. Today I'm your sex slave. I'll do everything and anything you say. Take revenge on me Leo."

"What?" Leo stammered. Marcus took the final step forward and fell to his knees.

"Command me Master Leo." Marcus whispered, looking up at into those brown eyes. Leo opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Suck me" Leo commanded, voice hoarse. Chase and Spin looked at each other in surprise. Marcus didn't hesitate. He took the thick black cock in his hand and put it in his mouth. Leo gasped. Marcus was good, really good.

Spin twiddled his fingers looking at Chase. "Fuck me?" He asked, in a shy voice. Chase looked shocked but nodded. He grabbed spin by the hand and led him over to the couch in the middle of the room. He sat down. This whole new development had made him horny enough for another boner. Of course he was a teenage boys and he could cum three time and still keep fucking, he already knew that because of Marcus. Spin got onto his knees on the couch facing Chase. Chase licked his lips, placing his hands on Spin's small body.

"Ok?" Chase asked. Spin nodded with a smile. He lowered himself onto Chase who gasped. "How are you still this tight" Chase gasped. Spin felt tighter than Marcus had when his virgin ass. Spin shrugged and smiled.

"Just fuck him" Leo told Chase. Chase looked over to see his sort of boyfriend, sucking happily on his stepbrother's cock. HE was taking in like a pro, getting the entire thing down his throat and chase could tell Leo was enjoying it, even if he was trying to hide it. Chase was distracted though when the tight bubble but began to lower itself on his cock.

"Fuck." Chase gasped.

"He likes it rough" Leo commented again. "Really fuck him."

"I heal fast" Spin added, staring at chase's flush face. "Don't worry about bruising me. I like the pain." Marcus gagged eyes widening. He pulled ff.

"Did I tell you to stop bitch" Leo yelled with so much hatred, grabbing Marcus by the hair painfully.

"I want to watch Master Leo" He whimpered. "I like to watch. Please. Chase and Spin are so hot. I want to see his fucking that boy's tiny ass. Please Master Leo. Fuck me while I watch the." Leo frowned. He didn't want to give Marcus what he wanted but fucking him did sound good. He was hoping to face fuck him first but Marcus did say he'd be his slave for the day. The idea of fucking Marcus over and over again was amazing.

"Ok" Leo growled but you'll be on your knees after this, until I cum four times" Leo led Marcus to the couch. He sat down next to Chase, their shoulders touching. Marcus smiled and Leo glowered. He was going to make this hurt. If Marcus wanted him to take revenge than he would. Marcus faced Leo just as Spin faced Chase. He lowered himself slowly onto Leo's dick but the boy wasn't having that. He thrust up as hard as he could taking Marcus my surprise. Marcus shouted out.

Leo didn't stop there. He used his bionic arm to grab Marcus's shoulder and push him down. Chase tried to frown at Leo but he couldn't with the small boy bouncing up and down on his dick. "Take this you fucking traitor" Leo shouted, grabbing Marcus by the throat. "You attacked my family, hurt my siblings and lied to us. I'm going to fuck you till you scream. Take it like the bitch you are." Leo hissed as he pounded Marcus's ass.

Spin wanted to object but didn't. Instead he wrapped his thin arms around chase's neck and brought their lips together. Spin's lips felt small and soft against Chase's. A small tongue accompanied the lips licking across Chase's closed one. Chase opened his mouth, allowing it to enter. Spin sucked on Chase's lip, moaning into the older boy's mouth. He knew how to move so Chase's dick hit his prostate every time. It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Leo hadn't let him jack off so his dick was begging for attention. It was pressed against Chase's chest though so no hand could reach it. Spin realized soon that that wasn't necessary though. His dick rubbed up and down Chase's muscular chest. He increased his speed so his dick could jack off against Chase's chest. With a gasp Spin came all over Chace's chest.

"Master" he groaned out of instinct.

"Hey ballerina boy I'm your master" Leo growled. Spin froze on Chase's cock.

"I'm so sorry Master Leo. I'll make up for it" He whispered, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Fine" Leo growled but he looked pleased.

"Make up for it how?" Chase asked. Spin blushed.

"Tell them" Leo chuckled.

"A show" Spin said embarrassed. "Leo bought me toys. He likes to watch me play with myself." Marcus got a look in his eyes.

"I would love to see that" he said. Leo glared at him but smiled.

"Maybe I'll let you" he hissed. "If you behave."

"Yes master Leo" Marcus said, smiling. Leo looked at chase.

"Chase" Leo said. Chase nodded. "I think Spin should perform his show now" Leo told him. Chase looked upset.

"Don't worry" Leo said. "I just need your help. Marcus is tight, not as tight as Spin but still great. Let's see if we can stretch him more. Let's see if he can take both our cocks. Chase's mouth opened.

"Oh God yes" Marcus spoke. "Please Chase say yes." Leo smiled.

"Ok" Chase said.

"Spin go get your toys" Leo said. Spin nodded. He didn't need to put on clothes. No one would notice as he spun to the hiding spot and back. When he returned Leo and Chase were laying on the couch so that their dicks were back to back. Marcus was fidgeting looking excited. "Spin pull up the other couch so we can see you better" Leo said. Spin did as he was told. In his hands were a verity of dildos and vibrators. The one that stood out the most was a huge thick purple dildo. Chase didn't know how it could possibly fit in an ass like Spin's. It was bigger than even Adam. It was thick as a bottle and had to be thirteen inches long. No one could take that right?

"Sit" Leo commanded Marcus. Marcus hovered over the two cocks facing Spin. He wasn't going to miss the show either. He lowered himself down. It hurt. He'd never taken two cocks before. With them both being so think he was having a difficult time even getting an inch down. He didn't have to focus on the pain though.

Spin lay on his side on the couch across from them. He was angled so he was facing them but had his leg high enough for them to get a decent view of his ass. "Tell me when Master Leo." Spin whispered. Leo smiled widely.

"Start with the beads Leo told him. Leo picked up the line of beads. It wasn't too long but it looked hot. Spin made a pleasurable face as he stuck the first bead into his ass. At the same time Marcus was halfway down his friend's dicks. HE watched with an open mouth as Spin continued to push the beaded dildo deeper into his ass. By the fifth bead Spin was panting making soft moaning sounds. Marcus shouted when Leo thrust up. Spin watched with wide eyes as Leo grabbed Marcus with his bionic hand and forced him down their dicks.

Marcus shouted. The pain felt like he was being ripped apart but another part of him loved it. He moved ewven though it hurt. HE could feel the two difrent dicks pressing against his prostate making him whiper even louder than the boy playing with his dick while sticking beads in his ass. Chase didn't know what to pay attention to, the pleasure of his dick rubbing up against leo's in Marcus;s ass or Spin jacking himself off slowly with a sly smile on his face. Spin was letting out cute little moanes, shivering as he pushed more and more into him.

"God" Marcus shouted. He felt like he was going to cum. He wasn't the only one tough. Even thoug hit had only been a few minutes Leo and Chase both felt close to climax. The way Marcus clenched their dicks together in his ass and the moans the smaller boy next to them was making it was fdroving them to the edge. Soon enough Chase came again with a shout. Leo gasped as cum filled Marcus's ass covering his dick as well. That's all it took for him to follow chace in coming. Marcus stayed on them till they both grew soft.

"Fuck" Marcus whispered falling onto the couch. The three boys sat side by side. Spin was still laying there though waiting for an order.

"I really want to play with him" Marcus said aloud.

Chase smiled. "Me too." He replied. Leo actually agreed with Marcus.

Marcus stood and crossed to Spin. He pulled the beads out of his ass and grabbed the purple monster he saw before. Spin shook.

"Do you want this?" Marcus asked. Spin nodded. Marcus lined it up to Spin's still tight ass and pushed. Spin let out a shout. Leo walked to spin too. He grabbed a vibrating six inch dick dildo and turned it on. He interrupted Spin's shouts by putting it to Spin's lips. Spin obediently took it in his mouth. The inside of his throat vibrated and his moans came out sounding odd. He was caught between two didoes, one huge one ripping his ass apart and another being pushed in and out like a blowjob. He wasn't expecting Chase's hand to find his effect cock. He jacked off the younger boy as the other two used the dildos to pleasure him.

Spin gasped and felt himself cum again all over Chace's hand. He didn't hear the words Chase spoke to Leo but the dildo was removed from his mouth. "Marcus stop for a moment." Chase said. Marcus looked disappointed but did as he was told.

"Spin do you want more?" Leo asked. The younger boy nodded eagerly.

"Then clean us" Chase said. "Lick up all the cum on us." Spin looked excited.

"Yes oh yea" he said excitedly. The three boys stood and let spin up. The younger boy started with Chase's chest, running his tongue over his own cum. He made quick work with him. He lowered himself down and licked Chase's dick clean. He repeated the process with the two other boys. He enjoyed the taste in his mouth. Each person tasted slightly different but in the end it was his own cum that he liked the most. "Now please play with me again" Spin begged.

"Should we?" Leo asked.

"Please Master Leo Please" Spin begged.

"I guess so" Leo sighed with fake exasperation. Spin excitedly jumped back to how he was before, sticking his leg up in the air and opening his mouth wide.

"He's really a whore isn't he" Chase chuckled.

"Definitely" Leo laughed. Spin whined like a puppy staring at the other boys. Marcus laughed, grabbing the purple dildo again. Spin whined in excitement. Marcus pushed it back in his ass. Leo turned on the vibrating dildo again and put it in spin's mouth. Chase kneeled down and began to lick Spin's nipples. Spin began to make noises. This might be the best day in his life. No one was paying attention when the door opened. No one saw the shocked look on the Adam's face.

"Marcus!" Adam said in surprise. Everybody turned, everyone except for Spin. He couldn't with the dildo all the way down his throat.

"Hey Adam" Marcus said with a smirk. "We can either discuss me being or live or you can lock the door behind you and fuck Spin in the ass. Adam stared at them. Marcus was alive! And everyone was fucking! He didn't need to think about what he was going to do. He turned around and locked the door. Marcus glanced back at Spin and had to wonder if any other boys were going to walk in.


End file.
